Telecommunications networks include an array of resources. Various resources such as trunks and switches that connect to trunks have certain capacities of data that can be handled. If these capacities are exceeded beyond a threshold amount then problems can occur in the telecommunications network. For example, calls may be dropped, lost, or the overall integrity of the network may be compromised. Because a network cannot be upgraded instantaneously, a need exists to accurately forecast capacity demands of network resources so that the network can be upgraded with enough time so as to reduce the occurrence of errors associated with an over-burdened network.